alpha and omega if the western pack allied with another pack
by alpha7562
Summary: what would happen if a different pack allied with the westerns, well Kate met someone else so it wasn't her who got taken it was Lilly and Humphrey (not meant to spoil I just put this in because someone asked)
1. Chapter 1

**alpha and omega**

**if the western chose a different pack to ally**

**name:** shadow

**pack:** dusk pack

**species:** grey wolf

**part:** alphas son

**gender:**male

**age:**18 (wolf years)

**ranking:** alpha

**color:** black

i crack my eyes open when i hear the scout yell "WOLVES APPROACHING" i just groaned and turned over

"son come on you have to be used to this if you are gonna be the alpha one day" my dad said shoving me

"you know i am not an early riser dad" i replied getting up and streching (dog facing down\up)

"well your my only pup so theres no one to take over other than you"

"dont call me a pup am a offical adult now!" i shot at my father as we left the den

"i see that and your definetly an alpha with that adult attitude" he chuckled

"ha ha ha ha not funny" i said as we got with the rest of the pack at the edge of the clearing

when the other pack got up in front of us i seen one of the females at the front look at me, we locked eyes for a little, broke off and she blushed. the female at the very front that looked like her mother showed me her teeth like she was gonna growl but nothing came out and she looked back at dad in a serious face

"you wanted to meet here eve" my father said to the female at the front

"yes i wanted to arrange somthing "(eve)

"like"(dad)

"joining our packs"(eve)

"im fine with it but doesnt that require the alphas pups to become mates" (dad)

"yes you have a son dont you jason"(eve)

"yes but shadow is an only child" dad said motioning to me

"kate is my daughter, she has a sister though" eve said motioning to the (blond colored) female i seen before

"well its arran..."(dad)

"i want to have them together a little first in case he tries somthing when she isnt ready"(eve)

"are you saying my son will rape your daughter" my father said threateningly

"no i wasnt saying that i was saying they should to get to know eachother for a little while first"(eve)

"oh now i get it eve"(dad)

"but i warn you she does have the right to defend herself if things go to hell and he does try to rape her"

"i know my son he wouldnt force it upon anyone, he would mate with her but she would have to ask first"(dad)

i was about to say somthing but remembered dad telling me not to disagree with him in front of rival packs, i also remembered the other choices in our pack.

**kates pov**

god mom did me in this time. this guy looks a lot better than garth. the only problem is he already looks as if he is getting a hate for mom. its not a problem almost everybody has a hate for mom. i dont even think dad loves her too much anymore

"well then its settled theyll meet at the moonlight howl tonight" jason said to mom and both packs aloud

"itll be in our territory then"

"agreed"

later that day\night 9:00

**shadows pov**

when i was about to leave with the group dad caught up with me and said

"now shadow you are the packs reparesentatives so try to be kind, i know your short temper"

"calm down its not like im going to go on a killing spree"

"ha ha thats not what i ment smartass" he chuckled

"im gonna go now dad i dont wanna be late for my big life changer, that i had no say in" i said in a sarcastic tone

"bye" he said kinda ticked

half a hour later

after about half a hour we got to their howling rock. the first wolves were already there howling togeather at the rising full moon

i looked toward the bottom and there she was, waiting with a white wolf that appeared to be her sister. she looked breathtaking i had to hold myself back or my tounge would roll out of my mouth

**kates pov**

"calm down kate its better than being with garth your whole life. i mean it wouldn't bother me to be with garth but you know the pack law" lilly said as we got to the base of the howling rock

"lilly garth howled like... i cant even think of a word to describe it. this guy looks a thousand times better and i bet he howls better too"

"kate your drooling.."

"no i'm, no... wait i am"

"kate..."

"sorry i didnt mean to drool wh..."

"kate, hes here"

**shadows pov**

i started walking toward them to get kate when she turned around and said "hi we have a spot i saved"

"okay im going to go now kate" her sister said starting to walk away

"bye lilly, see you later"(kate)

kate turned to me with a bright expression and said "well lets go" and started climbing up the howling rock

i caught up with her and asked "kate are we the first pack your pack wanted to join"

"no there was tonys pack but that didnt work out because my parents tried to force me to go with a male that was horrible at howling and didnt look that good at all"

"its my first time at a moonlight howl so will you leave me if im not good at howling"

"dont be rediculous your looks and personality would make up for it" kate said as we got to a place that was out of hearing range but still on the howling rock

"shadow no offence but can you howl here before we howl togeather public"

" why are we here there is hobody here. what are you judgeing my howl"

"no offence to you but yes do think this is the best place to start" she said with a sorry expression. "i was previosly with a wolf that couldnt howl worth shit, his howl literlarly made birds fall out of the sky" she said in disgusted tone

"it is quite clear who you are talking about"

"who, then"(kate)

"garth"

"how did you know?"

"oh so many sleepless nights of him practice howling"

she chuckled at that

"its still ringing in my ears"

she broke out into a smalll laugh and after she finished laughing she finally said "okay now can i hear you howl?"

i was about to protest but decided against it so i threw my head in the air and howled a song for a good 3 minuites. when i brought my head down and looked at kate her mouth was hanging open

"let me guess that was horrible wasnt it" i said looking at her

"no... that was one of the best howls ive ever heard"

"really... i thought you wouldnt like my first howl kate"

"trust me i wouldnt leave **you **if your howl was bad i like you for who you are not what you can do"

"never had someone say that before they liked me because they wanted a... a... you know"

"did you..."

"no i told them im not their plesure toy and then i said that its over and left them standing there glareing at me"

"how early did they want it"

"within the first 2 hours of knowing me"

"how early would you want to start with them"

"at least the second day when i know them first and was that said with intrest?"

"well lets get up to the public howling rock shall we" kate said changing the subject and started walking towards the public part

i just shrugged it off and followed

the moonlight howl went by quite uneventful besides me noticeing that some females either stared at me with suductive looks or were staring at the underbelly/croch area on me

_the next day_

i am woke up to being rolled over and pinned on my back. i cracked my eyes open to see eve was standing over me with a very pissed expression al of a sudden she reached and swiped her claws across my throat covering the still sleeping kate in my blood

"WHERE THE HELL IS LILLY"

"who?" i guestioned

"TELL ME WERE SHE IS OR I WILL RIP YOUR CROCH OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT"

"mom he dosent even know who she is" kate said calming eve

"eve your not setting a good example for the possible mate for kate" a wolf that looked about as old as eve said coming up

"dont mind me im just bleeding out here"

**kates pov**

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK" mom said bringing her back foot up and stomping it down on his sheath earning a quite loud yipe of pain from shadow

"mom he was with me the whole night theres no way he could have taken lilly" i said in a clearly ticked tone

"eve calm down well find lilly i miss her too but hurting other packs like that is gonna start a war and you know they train from puppyhood for killing plus they outnumber us 2/1" when dad said that she got off of him

"is he okay" dad said cencorned looking at shadow

i looked at shadow and was awestruck with grief he was unmoving and bleeding profusley out of his neck. a lump rose up in my throat and i sadley (on the edge of tears) yelled "get the medics we can still help him". i layed down beside him, tears leaking out of my eyes

**shadows pov**

my eyes shot open, i was in a wide open field i stood up and felt the breeze brush through my fur closing my eyes i was enjoying the feel of the situation when i heard a farmilar voice calling me one i hadnt heard since that fateful day when i was a pup i opened my eyes and turned around to see my mother i started walking too her.

i stopped and looked down when i heard another voice behind me "shadow please wake up... please dont leave me shadow... your the only one that understands me... shadow i love you" i lifted my head up and looked over at mom

"shadow i know you miss me but you need to get to her if you come to me youll lose her forever"

i lifted my head and looked at her teary eyed "mom i... i didnt forget you and never will"

"i know son but youll see me again someday dont worry just go... oh yes and tell your father it wasnt his fault it was mine"

when she said that i wispered "goodbye" turned and ran to kate and put my muzzle in her fur and everything turned white

**kates pov**

there i was laying beside shadow muzzle buried in his fur it was soaking up my tears as they flowed out at a steady pace. i managed to say "shadow i love you" and then i buried my face in his fur

"kate... i... love... i love you too"

i pulled my head out of his fur and looked at him "what shadow"

"i said i love you too kate" he lifted his head up and pressed his muzzle up aginst mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**alpha and omega**

**if the western chose a different pack to ally**

**chapter two**

* * *

"I said I love you too Kate" he lifted his head and pressed his muzzle up against mine.

I didn't push him away i just melted into the kiss after about a minute we were broke up by dad saying

"Kate your lucky its me not your mother in here but this is still not one of my most enjoyed moments" dad said looking at us

"sorry dad just making sure he is okay" I responded

**shadows pov:**

what happened anyway all i remember is being pinned by ev... never mind I remember now"

"yeah sorry for that you have only been here for a few hours and she assumed you or your pack took Lilly" Winston said looking at me

"I barely even know anyone from this pack how would I know she was your daughter"

"wait how do you know im her father you. don't even know my name"

"I heard Kate call you dad so I assumed that eves your mate and lily is your daughter. what is your name, mines shad..."

I was interrupted by him saying "your names shadow mine is Winston"

"wow your Winston I heard you used to rule the battlefield eventually no wolf tried to oppose you over this territory" I said as Kate looked at him astonished

"until the day you were patrolling you found an intruder that attacked you, you killed her in self-defense and found out she had pups. you promised yourself that day to never kill in combat again"

"yes that day was horrible but can we please change the subject now im not comfortable with the memory" he says, his face showing pain

"okay but what are we supposed to talk about besides imminent war if dad finds out about this?" i said pulling myself up off the ground painfully

Winston gets a worried look "that is a problem"

Kate looks at him "that's a huge problem, how can we stand up to there greater numbers?"

"will you both calm down, i will be able to stop him and he'll probably say "okay but if it happens once more..." i know him starting a war is on the bottom of his 'needs and wants' list"

Winston looks at the ground "I don't think it's on any leaders to-do list"

(later that night)

Kate is staying with me here in the spare den so i wont be lonely. Kate wakes me up in the middle of the night by starting to lick my sheath "Kate what are you doing?" I ask drowsily

she looks at me seductively "I want to know how big you are before the night of the marriage, I have something planned that I think you'll like and I don't want you to tear me in half"

I reach up and kiss her "its a surprise, you can't get it early"

she sticks her pink core in my face "I know how to get this surprise early"

I sniff and her very sweet scent flows into my nostrils, I lick her core and she emits a small moan. she looks at my sheath and gasps "its so big!" she says licking my member

I laugh a little bit "okay Kate we had better stop before we get found"

she sighed and layed down in front of me, cuddling her head into my chest fur

I rubbed my member on her entrance before it went back into sheath earning a small moan from her

(morning)

I opened my eyes and breathed in the brisk morning air, aware that Kate was still asleep in my neck fur I didn't move

"its okay shadow I'm already awake, you can get up if you want to, but thanks i noticed you really didn't want to wake me up" she gets up and stretches

I get up and stretch "I'm not surprised you woke up earlier then me"

she walks over and whispers in my ear "we can't let anyone know what happened last night, okay"

I nod and whisper back "not a word"

she starts walking out "stay here"

"where would i go?"

"I don't know, we don't share a mind" she says leaving

{that night 2:00}

i wake up to Kate pacing and i say "what are you doing Kate?"

"i cant sleep" she comes and lies beside me "after what happened last night, i want to know what it'll feel like when we go further with it"

"well, i wont lie it'll hurt at first because of your barrier but after that it'll feel good"

"how do you even know that much?" she questions looking at me

"my father told me about al... you thought i mated before"

*blushes* "no I didn't"

"yes you did" *rubs his sheath on her entrance*

*she quietly moans* "shadow you don't know how much i want you inside me right now"

*keeps rubbing her entrance until his member comes out and starts poking her entrance with his member* "we must think in unison"

*uses her front paws to push him away* "shadow we can't joke about this its our first time, the event to change our lives"

*he pulls closer* "I know Kate we will have to try to make it last" *starts poking at her entrance once more*

"you wont stop teasing will you?" *her entrance starts leaking at the sight and feel of his member* "ooh, shadow your making me wet"

*he looks down at their touching genitals* "can I?"

"I don't know, I want to save the special moment"

"I promise I wont take your innocence just yet. so can I?"

"yes if it wont hur..." *she was interrupted by me slowly pushing into her until i hit her barrier i then stopped, pulled back and pushed forward still not breaking her barrier*

*she moans with pleasure* "okay stop now my senses are begging me to slam down onto you breaking my barrier"

when she says that he pulls out and retracts his member "oh sorry"

"don't worry about it, we will tomorrow. because we are both dying to mate"

"okay" reaches down and kisses her before falling asleep again


End file.
